tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prohibiter
The Prohibiter '''is a YLW Heavy freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Appearance The Prohibiter is seen wearing the Big Chief, the Toss-Proof Towel, the Sandvich Safe and the Hunter Heavy. Origins The Prohibiter was once a YLW Heavy working on Snowplow and the one responsible for a PRL Sniper's death, who would later become the notorious Gander . The Heavy then came back to find all of his team's items gone and all their weapons, ammo and files gone with them. In a rage, the Heavy went on a suicide mission on the PRL team and somehow succeeded at doing so, killing all expect the Sniper he killed earlier. He found that none of them were involved and his team started to restock on what they had. And then, the Heavy quit the team, and his last words to the team were "I iz the one who will find items". He came back to where he killed the Sniper and found his corpse gone. The Prohibiter kept his promise, and now roams to find items to prohibit and bring back to Snowplow. The Prohibiter found and recognised Gander as the PRL Sniper he killed at Snowplow which he found him murdering in Kong King and fought after Gander had purposely touched his prohibited tree, he lost and retreated back, and vowed to take down the Sniper for his team. Behaviour and Personality After becoming the Prohibiter, he is animalistic yet always at the task of prohibiting items and fighting Gander at any chance. His animalistic side may take over and sometimes harm ones he would not, but is also a caring individual who once help a YLW Scout and a GRN Engineer freezing in the cold. He knows how to find and survive being secluded when he went to the woods and camped there for several days a week. The Prohibiter usually walks to an item, grabs it and says "Prohibit!" and so the item is prohibited, and can't be touched unless he gives permission to do so, the item will also emit particles and if someone touches it, will alert and ring a sound through The Prohibiter's brain. The Prohibiter will find the person using is expertise in the woods and confront the rule breaker, and fight them until they've learned their lesson, The Prohibiter then takes the prohibited item and bring it back to Snowplow for his team to use. Powers and Abilities The Prohibiter somewhat has powers, where he got them is unknown as of now, this includes: * '''Animalistic Senses: '''The Prohibiter's senses are of somewhat the rank of an animal, increasing the level of his five senses. This also sends a ring through his head when someone/something has touched his prohibited items. * '''Breaking of the Fourth Wall: '''It is seen that The Prohibiter can break the fourth wall, he usually sees the camera and is serene at first, but gets annoyed and prohibits the camera. * '''Enchanted Warrior's Spirit: '''His Warrior's Spirit is seen with a sheen on it, but it has the abilities to knock back enemies a far distance and defend himself without blocking.. * '''Rage of Prohibition: '''The Prohibiter's eyes will glow with yellow, sparks will start appearing and The Prohibiter will charge at a speed so high that it has the power of a cannon, sending the enemy flying. * '''Understanding of '''TF2 Freak Species: '''The Prohibiter can understand what TF2 Freak Species are saying e.g MeeMs, Pootisbirds. Faults and Weaknesses His animalistic senses can sometime turn thing dire, as if The Prohibiter has prohibited too many items, the ring will render him deaf and distract him, giving a gap of time for enemies to attack.His enchanted Warrior's Spirit can't give enough damage back, so The Prohibiter is nullified as weak in attack power and his Rage of Prohibition is painfully slow, so attackers can dodge his attack easily, as long as they know what he is doing. Trivia * His quote is inspired by Eltorro64rus's video, Gravity Falls. Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Heavies Category:YLW Team Category:Stone Walls